Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: This is about the first week of Lucy and Schroeder's summer after Grade 7. It picks up sometime after the bonus in The First Date. I named it Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds for obvious reasons. This story is officially dedicated to the Beatles. Especially Sir Paul McCartney since he's the best member.
1. Chapter 1

Snoopy knocked on Schroeder's door and waited. He heard footsteps coming, and the door opened. Schroeder was standing there, looking down.

"What do you want?"

Snoopy held out a card. On it, _Lucy_ was written. Schroeder took the card and opened it. After reading it for a moment. he looked down at Snoopy.

"Lucy wants to talk to me at the lake?"

Snoopy nodded and skipped away.

So far, so good.

* * *

"Schroeder wants me to meet him?" Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

Snoopy smiled and nodded.

"Where?" she asked giddily. Snoopy pointed to the playground that was nearby the lake where she was supposed to meet Schroeder.

"OMG!" she screamed. "He's forgiven me!"

She jumped and began running outside, even though she wasn't wearing shoes and was probably going to get blisters. She ran across the street and didn't bother to check to see if she was on the designated crosswalk, which she wasn't. Snoopy ran after her, hoping to see what was happening.

* * *

Snoopy couldn't hear what they were saying, but based on what he was seeing, Lucy was clearly angry. Her fists were curled, and her teeth appeared to be clenched. Schroeder's back was turned to him, so he couldn't tell what his face looked like. His hands were in his pockets, and he seemed to be looking down. All of a sudden, Lucy pulled Schroeder toward her and there was a loud smack.

That just said everything Snoopy needed to know.

* * *

By the time he got back to his doghouse, Snoopy was panting like crazy, his tongue sticking out, and Woodstock was sitting on top of the red roof, with a yellow female bird.

Snoopy bit his lip. How could he have forgotten?

* * *

Woodstock finished off. Snoopy looked up.

So Woodstock found a date? Great. It was at the doghouse. Okay, then.


	2. Chapter 2

Snoopy sat on the couch with Charlie Brown, who was sulking. He'd just been grounded for a week because he apparently swore at an old lady down the street who nobody liked.

Not that she didn't deserve it because the whole neighbourhood had a reason not to like her. Snoopy heard she hit her own kids with a cane and once shamed a girl for getting raped because apparently she was "too pretty" and "shouldn't have seduced him" and "asked for it." Sure sounded like a friendly lady.

In front of them, _I Love Lucy_ was playing. It was in black and white, and on the screen, a woman was smoking a cigarette. The volume was mute, so neither of them could hear what she was saying. Snoopy reached across the table to grab the remote, but Charlie Brown stopped him.

"No. I really don't care. I just need a distraction." Snoopy sat back and stared at the screen.

Nearby, the window was open. A little angry yellow bird flew in and landed on Snoopy's shoulder. Snoopy looked at Woodstock.

Great. He was probably about to rat him out for interrupting his date with whatever the yellow bird he was with was named.

Except Woodstock wasn't angry about that. It turned out to be something else.

* * *

Woodstock and Laila sat together on the red rooftop, singing together after being unexpectedly interrupted by Snoopy. It was a sunny day, and the sky was blue with white cumulous clouds hanging above them. It was the perfect day for a first date.

After they finished their song, the two lovebirds turned to each other to kiss when all of a sudden, a rock came flying at them, knocking Laila off the roof. She landed on the ground, blood pouring out of her stomach.

Woodstock yelped, and as quickly as he could, got Laila to a place where she could get help. It would most likely be Laila's uncle Jun. Thankfully, Laila wasn't dead, but she would have to remain in bed for a long time. Probably a month.

It was hard not to see why Woodstock was so pissed about it. Snoopy had met Laila, and she was quite lovely. Why would anyone throw a rock at her?

* * *

Lucy punched the wall for the fifth time.

Today, she was feeling extremely pissed. Actually, pissed was an understatement. What would be the best word to describe it? Enraged? Infuriated? Flustered?

Today, Snoopy, the beagle, had told her Schroeder wanted to meet her at the lake. However when she got there and thanked Schroeder for asking her out, Schroeder said it was _her_ who asked him out, and not him. Long story short, they got into a fight, and Lucy slugged Schroeder hard enough to give him a bleeding nose.

Not that he didn't deserve it. How the hell could he ask her out then say he didn't ask her out?

When she came back home, Linus and Rerun were smart and didn't ask her anything. On the not-so-bright side, Daddy was home. And Daddy didn't like seeing his little girl get hurt. Lucy didn't tell him anything, even though he nagged her.

Lucy had wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. Not when Daddy made a huge deal over even mentioning a boy's name. He sure wouldn't be happy about this. And even if Daddy didn't make a big deal over boys, she still couldn't tell him. There was no way she could let him face Schroeder's dad.

She still hadn't forgotten what he said to her all those months ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Snoopy woke with a start as he felt something fly over his stomach. Quickly, he shot up and looked both ways.

"I'm here, you stupid beagle!"

Almost immediately, he saw Schroeder, and it all came back to him.

He'd made him think that Lucy wanted to go out on a date with him without thinking about the fact that both of them would think that the other wanted to date them, therefore, causing problems. And when he'd went to bed last night, he didn't think that one of them would figure it out and confront him.

Crap. He was in a lot of trouble.

Snoopy got off his rooftop and, unsure of what to do, ran into the house and slammed the door. He grabbed a table and hurled it in front of the door. Then, he ran into the living room. Sally was sitting there, eating spaghetti. In front of her, the TV blared and in front of it, was a clock that read _1:26 p.m._

Was it already the afternoon? Did Snoopy really sleep for that long?

Snoopy went to the pantry and got out a packet of macaroni. He took it to Sally, hoping she'd agree since she'd done it before and she could do it again, and waved it in front of her.

"Fine, you stupid beagle," she said, standing up. She set her bowl down on the glass table in front of her and took the packet. She walked over to the stove and started it, pouring the macaroni into the cup and boiling it. Snoopy watched TV as Sally continued to work. On the screen, for some reason, it was the BBC reporting about two adopted parents that murdered their child.

Snoopy wasn't sure why they were watching the BBC when they lived in Canada, so they should have been watching the CBC instead. Not that he bothered to change the channel.

"Here you are." Sally placed the bowl of macaroni in front of him as she sat and took her bowl of spaghetti. She twirled her fork around and took it out and put it into her mouth, not taking it out after five minutes because she was so fixated on the TV screen.

Snoopy took a bite of macaroni, focusing on the TV screen the way Sally did. In fact, he was so fixated on the screen that he didn't hear Charlie Brown knock on the door. And when he did, he ran to the door and opened it, letting Charlie Brown in. He had just come back from Linus', even though he wasn't supposed to go outside of the house because he was still grounded, though that was okay because his parents weren't home. It was like nobody in the neighbourhood's parents were home anyway.

"Snoopy, what would I do without you?" Charlie Brown was happy that he'd been let in. The last time he had to wait for half an hour just for someone to open the door was at Lucy's birthday party in fifth grade, and he ended waiting not for half an hour, but TWO hours just for someone to show up at the door. The only person who could ever go through something like that was Charlie Brown.

At times, it felt like the universe was against him, such as now.

After he changed and showered, Charlie Brown told Snoopy that Schroeder was outside waiting for him. Charlie Brown may not have known what that might have meant, but Snoopy did.

* * *

"Big brother, what do you think is going on between Snoopy and Schroeder outside?" asked Sally. Charlie Brown shrugged. He had his headphones in, so he really couldn't hear too much.

"Schroeder is shouting at him. It's like he's angry with him." Sally turned off the TV. "Although, he's probably reminding him how much of a stupid beagle he is."

Charlie Brown took out his headphones and listened for a couple of seconds.

"You son of a-" That was Schroeder.

Wait. Did Schroeder just say what Charlie Brown thought he said? Oh no. He was not getting away with that. It was about time Charlie Brown paid Snoopy back for saving his ass that September they ran into a bunch of Grade 8 girls that filmed them.

Charlie Brown turned off his music and ran out the door, quickly throwing on a flip-flop on his left foot that was meant for his right, and one of Sally's boots. He then ran out, leaving the door open and constantly tripping over himself as he ran onto the driveway, where Schroeder was standing.

"Leave Snoopy alone!" screamed Charlie Brown. His teeth were gritted, and he was ready to slug Schroeder if necessary.

Schroeder snorted. "Says the guy with a rock in his nose."

Did he actually have a rock in his nose? Whatever. If Schroeder wanted a fight, then that's what he was going to get. With all of his might, Charlie Brown charged toward Schroeder and punched him, sending him back.

"Get. Out. Now." Charlie Brown pointed to the sidewalk.

Schroeder scoffed. "Just so you know, your stupid beagle told me that Lucy wanted to meet me, and when I got there, I found out he told Lucy that I wanted to meet her. We got into a fight after I'd figured it out and told her." Then he got up and left.

"Snoopy?" He came out, hands behind back and smiling meekly, as though he expected Charlie Brown to cut him some slack, though he wouldn't. Behind them, there was a car engine roaring, but they ignored it.

"Did you tell Schroeder that Lucy wanted to meet him?" He put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot, waiting.

"Who do we have here?" A sharp female voice cut in before Charlie Brown got his answer. That sounded like...

Like...

His mom.

Crap. Now he was going to get it.


	4. Chapter 4

Boy. What a week.

Today was Saturday night, and while the rest of the world was sleeping, Snoopy was still awake. His eyes may have been closed, but he was awake.

Last Saturday, he gave his story to Lucy and learned that she still liked Schroeder. That's when he had his plan.

On Sunday, he prepared himself and practiced.

On Tuesday, the plan went into action and failed miserably.

On Wednesday, Schroeder came over and yelled at him, and Charlie Brown got a rock in his nose. He ended up spending two days in the emergency room.

On Friday, Charlie Brown came home and was grounded for a week and a half.

And today, he'd just gotten slugged by Lucy because she finally figured it out. Ouch.

Plan A failed. Not that he had a second plan.

As Snoopy laid there, hands behind head, thinking up a plan. Setting them up like that didn't work. Was there another way to set them up? There was something called a blind date, though Snoopy didn't know what that was.

Maybe it was time to learn so Lucy could at least kiss Schroeder.

 _Kiss Schroeder?_

Snoopy hadn't thought of that until just now. But...

That was his goal for the summer. To get Lucy to kiss Schroeder before the end of the summer. And he would do whatever he could to achieve that. Even blind dates.

Whatever those were.


	5. Chapter 5

Snoopy logged onto his laptop and searched up _blind date_. It was 2 p.m., and Snoopy couldn't get any sleep. It was simply too hard. It was almost as though he was suffering from insomnia, which was what Charlie Brown's aunt Annie was suffering from as of right now.

Almost immediately, a million results came up. Snoopy clicked the first result and it took him to a website on dating advice.

 _A blind date is a date where neither of the people who are dating know each other. It's basically a date on the first meeting._

Seriously? Who would date on the first meeting?

But then again...

* * *

"Can you figure out a way to get Schroeder to date me, Snoopy?" Lucy asked. She and Snoopy were at her doctor sign, and Lucy needed help. "I can't believe I still have a crush on him."

Snoopy nodded as though he understood. He didn't know what it was like to have a crush on someone for months because he never had a crush on someone for months. He didn't know what it was like at all. It was surprising to him that Lucy would want his help after what happened the first attempt to set Lucy and Schroeder up on a date went like.

"I'm too scared to go up to him and ask him out so can you help me?" Lucy's eyes were wide. Snoopy nodded.

Lucy hugged him. "Thank you, Snoopy."

* * *

When he got home later that day, he sat down on the couch and ate popcorn. As he munched, Snoopy thought about the fact that he just accepted Lucy's request for him to get Schroeder to date her. What ideas did he have?

Oh wait. There was only one.

The blind date.

When Snoopy realized that, he smacked his forehead. He needed a better idea than this. The blind date idea was stupid. He needed something better than this.

But was there?

Great. Why did he accept Lucy's request?

* * *

Lucy was talking to a neighbourhood kid that couldn't be any older than ten or eleven. Snoopy didn't bother to check if it was male or female as he walked by, going to Schroeder's house. Snoopy promised Lucy that the date would happen today, and he would have to make it happen.

He knocked on the door. Schroeder answered.

"It's not another fake date with Lucy again?" He crossed his arms.

Snoopy shook his head and handed him a piece of paper, written in Lucy's handwriting. Schroeder read it carefully.

"So Lucy actually wants to go on a date with me?" Snoopy nodded.

"Just let me get ready."

Everything was going according to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy and Schroeder walked down the street, both looking down with their hands in their pockets. For a while, neither of them talked to each other, but eventually Lucy broke the silence.

"How's it going?" Lucy asked, kicking a rock across the sidewalk. It skidded across a couple of meters, then stopped.

Schroeder shrugged. "I haven't been practicing Beethoven lately." He looked up at Lucy.

"What? You always practice Beethoven!" Schroeder didn't know what shocked him more: Lucy being surprised at him not practicing Beethoven or the reason he hadn't been practicing Beethoven.

"I've been thinking of you a lot lately."

Lucy's eyes bulged. "You have?" She leapt toward him and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Schroeder stepped back in shock for a bit, putting his hands on Lucy's waist to keep himself from falling over.

"I thought you would slug me," Schroeder confessed after Lucy loosened her grip on him.

"Why would I slug you for telling me you loved me?" Lucy smiled and put her hands on her waist, tapping her foot.

"I don't know," Schroeder said as he shrugged.

"Oh." Lucy clasped her hands behind her back and swayed side to side. "So, will you kiss me?"

"You want me to-" Schroeder yelled but before he could say it, Lucy thrust forward and kissed him.

"I'll see you later." Lucy said as she hopped along, leaving Schroeder hanging in disbelief, unable to say anything.

* * *

Snoopy finished telling the story to Charlie Brown.

"Lucy kissed Schroeder? Just like that?" Snoopy nodded.

"Wow." For a minute, he just sat there in shock. But it wasn't long before he stood up.

"I have to tell Linus and Franklin and everyone in the neighbourhood!" Charlie Brown was about to run out when he tripped over his feet, landing face down and getting a bleeding nose.

"Ah, great."


End file.
